


Under The Clouds

by BrianaWinchester



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Mystery, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianaWinchester/pseuds/BrianaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a key that exist in the universe, a key that can open any lock. This key was forged in a mystery, in a question. Many have searched far and wide for it, but I just so happened to have found it lying around on my kitchen table. The day it appeared to my was the day my life ended, it was the day I started running. I was tasked with one job and it was to protect that key at all cost.</p><p>That cost, however, was more than I could pay.</p><p>AUTHORS NOTE:<br/>This is a wholock fan fiction, all of the characters in this Fan Fiction are from either the show Supernatural or Doctor who. Anna, however, was a character of my own creation and no is not based off myself. The writing style for this fan fiction is in three POV's in the order of Castiel, Anna, and The Doctor. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>To get answers to any questions regarding the fan fiction, please message me or find me on </p><p>Tumblr: www.demons-and-time-lords.tumblr.com</p><p>Whovian & Supernatural Amino: Demons-and-time-lords</p><p>Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone not caught up in season 10, I accounted for the fact that Castiel thinks in colors. Just in case that was confusing to you. Also I used female pronouns for Hannah because she was a women most of the season but in the story her vessel is the last one we see her in, which is male. I thought it best to leave pronouns alone.

Castiel clawed at his knotted head, still trying to make sense of his surroundings. He had trouble standing up without toppling over and with only a desk supporting him, he fell quite alot. But, with every time he picked himself up he looked more diseased and confused. Not to say he wasn't, as far as he knew, he had just finished another mission for the women that stood before him. She had been ripping apart her office for over an hour looking for a key that was in a safe strategically placed in plain sight. Although it might have not been so reveled as Castiel thought, It always had a way about it that drew his eyes in.

  
No wonder its contents were stolen.

  
His mind was working at 1000 miles an hour, his organs having a grand time jumping around inside of him. He had a hard time remembering what he was doing here, never mind paying attention to the events that were unfolding in front of him.

  
"Well it didn't just get up and walk away, although knowing him he'd make it so it could." The women barked as she continued to rummage through her things.  
The vessel of an angel can become worn down, but Castiel never faced this problem with Jimmy Novak over his years of using him. Yet, today he felt as if all of his energy was slipping away. He used what little energy he had left to stand and observe. Something about this office, an office he had never been in before in his entire existence, seemed familiar. Like he had been here before, yet could not remember.

  
This made him cringe.

  
Had he sat in that chair before? That chair so sad to him, why? Something was wrong, was it her? This woman, who was she? She said he had known her his whole life yet, he felt he really hadn't. Did he steal the key, he wondered, was he hiding it from her? He couldn't phantom the thought.

  
Why couldn't he?

  
"I don't understand, you told me to hide it." He tried to think of where he did but he couldn't bring up the memory. Why did he just say that?  
Where was he again?

  
"Well," the women straightened her purple dress and smiled, "When mister bow tie comes around, neither of us will be able to find it, If he can even get here."

Castiel clawed at his knotted head, still trying to make sense of his surroundings. He had trouble standing up without toppling over and with only a desk supporting him, he looked sick. Not to say he wasn't, as far as he knew, he had just-

  
The women snapped her fingers and Castiel looked at her obediently, she mumbled something about brain wipe defects and short term memory loss, then spoke up. "When that Winchester called you a baby in a trench coat he was not kidding, so easy to control you are."

  
Castiel shifted his footing, trying not to think of Dean. Dean was the only clear thing in his head. Missy had at some points denied Dean even existed, but Hannah assured Castiel he did. At least he could remember Dean, but why would Missy want him to forget? Every day when he was alone he would use all of the strength he had to think of him, his last clear memory; the rest was fog, but Dean always broke through that void in a riveting magenta. Did Dean have a brother, Cas felt he might have but for some reason the brother was gone from his head. That happened a lot, people and events slipping away into dust. Dean, think of Dean, he would remind himself. Piercing green eyes, strong jawline, muscles that reminded him of wave patterns; something had recently been missing from Dean's personality, the words 'Mark of' always came to mind when he thought of this.

  
Wait, Didn't Dean go missing?

  
He ignored the women's remark, "Why would the bow-tie man steal this, key?" He said, "and why can I not tell Hannah the things you tell me now?"

  
The women straightened her posture, trying to and walked around the table "you understand why Castiel, I know you do."

  
"Yet you still refuse to tell me who you are," Castiel tilted his head, memories were slipping from him like a flood, he wasn't supposed to be here, he had to get out- "Why do I follow your orders?"

  
"You do what I say Castiel, because you are the subject..." The women held an angel blade so it hovered over Castiels neck. Not to close for a threat, but close enough for kill.

  
"...and I am the master."

  
Something came over Castiel, it may have been fear, but it felt like forced obedience. He found himself on the worn down floor on his knees awaiting an order from Missy. That was the name that popped into his head, but where did it come from? Memories were funny like that,

  
They always came back when Missy needed them too.

"You will do what I say when I say it, do you understand." She snarled, still holding the angel blade.

  
"Yes." Castiel felt defenseless, his mind was still deciding if this was punishment for not following orders or disablement because he was the enemy. There were two groups of scrambled thoughts in his head, One of them fading, being replaced by the other.

  
But which ones were real to begin with?

  
Missy motioned him to stand, which he hesitantly did, her face twisted as this was the first time Castiel had shown resilience in a long time. "You say only few humans can handle being vessels of angels." She was saying as she strolled out of her office, casually tucking her blade into her purse, for her sleeves were too tight to hold one. Castiel followed, something deep inside was telling him to run. Where were these memories coming from? They started when he touched Hannah the other day. The only side effect was that they came in fragments, sometimes making him forget immediate memories.

  
Doctor

  
Jack

  
Doctor

  
Who was the Doctor?

  
"Yes, some humans cannot handle it; they get fried from the inside out." He replied, passing through the angel's central office, he saw Hannah,

  
Tell her

  
Missy is a

  
Not a

  
Angel

  
Run

  
Time

  
Is running

  
Out

  
Lord of time

  
He waved at her; another spark of memory came back once their eyes met across the room. How did he even get back into haven? The last clear memory he had prior was Dean disappearing. Now he remembered someone named Sam trying to kill a demon named Crowley, and an angel named Metatron hiding in hell. He didn't even know Sam, Crowley and Metatron existed before this moment. That's not where it stopped, the memories kept coming back. He now knew at one point all of heaven was on a manhunt for Castiel and Metatron.

  
Yet, all Hannah did was smile at him, and then return to work. Did she forget too? It seemed no one remembered a time without Missy, Castiel himself just remembering the few days leading to their meeting. His stomach settled a bit, but was still floating on the idea he might have a chance of getting out of here, which he never knew he wanted.

  
What else was he forgetting?

  
"So you just take them, the vessels." Missy said as she too smiled at Hannah,

  
"No they have to say yes to us first-" Castiel was about to go into full detail as to how vessels worked when Hannah jogged up to them, she had sweat on her forehead, which was to be expected with a new male vessel and all, it's hard to get used to.

  
"Hello Missy, Castiel." She nodded her head, not even bothering to look at Missy. Hannah always acted out of line of the other angels. Castiel always though it was because Hannah was their leader, but this was different. Hannah was the only one who opposed Missy, even if it was by a slight detail in a plan. Castiel, now retaining more of him memories noticed something. Hannah seemed normal while the rest of the angels acted like robots.

  
"Hannah." Castiel smiled and went for a hug; Missy put her hand on his chest, stopping him.

  
"Im sorry my dear Hannah but we must be off." Missy grabbed Castiels jacket, but not before Hannah grabbed the other sleeve.  
"Castiel, we found Dean Winchester."

  
Everything after was a blur after that. Castiel found him arm linked with Missy as she lead him down a hallway. Before they reached their destination, a cold liquid was dripping down his back.

Blood.

It splattered against his back. Hannah stood next to him, her Angel blade in Missys heart. Some angels stood up, blades in the air about to kill Hannah when she pushed an evacuation button as she practically dragged Castiel out of heaven with every angel in the office on their tail.

  
Memories were being pushed together, like they were breaking free and morphing as Missy fell to the ground. The angels around him looked confused and put down their blades. They acted as if they had just woken up from a long sleep. Hannah was fairly calm and un touched by the mayhem, her only set back was Castiel stumbling behind her, holding his head as she pulled him along. He started to remember Missy first approaching him outside of the bunker, the day after Sam left and the day Dean disappeared.

 

Why did he only remember Dean before this?

  
Before Hannah practically shoved him out of heavens gates, he could have sworn he saw a bright orange light swallow Missy. He was even more confused as a question popped in his head along with some of his memories. But unlike those memories, it was bold, a bright yellow surrounded by a dark blue.

  
Doctor Who?


	2. Hard Enough

I spent a lot of time alone, mostly to enjoy the weird silence that was filled with what I was thinking. When I was bored I would sleep, more than what could be healthy for a growing teenage girl. But who was to say I was growing. I had been 5'' 7' since the 5th grade and I was turning 16, It always made me feel weaker. Turning that age, however, was a good thing for me because I could start my life. I had procrastinated to do just that the first 15 years of my life, so 16 must have been my lucky number.

  
Then again, my life could have been ending.

  
I contradicted myself like that a lot more than I thought humanly possible, mostly because one side of me felt different than the other. Almost like it was lost, but it was supposed to be lost. I felt like I was taking over my own body, as if I wasn't even made for this one. But perhaps I wasn't.  
I hope everyone's heads are this confusing.

  
"Anne, darling, why don't you do anything around here?" My mother was rushing around gathering things for my sister, she never paid attention to me, at least not as much as her other children.

  
"Mom I do a lot around here." I replied, I had anger issues to a very large extent, which made me prone to over exaggerating a lot, but I did do most of the housework while my mom ran my brother and sister anywhere they wanted to go. That wasn't a lie, but I also spent a lot of time in bed. I never had depression keeping me there, nor just plain out laziness it was something else.

  
I was missing something that was found in my dreams.

Something was stolen from me.

  
Memories?

  
Why did I say that?

  
My mom sighed and left, I always disappointed her. I wasn't a straight A student like my brother or an athlete like my sister. Both had full paid scholarships, but I was just average. Not to say I couldn't be either of those, I was incredibly strong and could solve a rubrics cube in 20 seconds. But those were secrets that I didn't know at the time why I kept. It was almost as if I was trying to fly under the radar.

  
As my mom left and I decided I wanted something to eat, I felt queasy. That usually happened any time I thought to much about why I am the way I am.

  
Why?

  
As I was making my popcorn, I felt like someone was near the kitchen table. The table thankfully wasn't littered with paper as usual; it was actually quite clean that day, with only my laptop and phone sitting on it, just as I left them. Only, there was now a key perfectly positioned on my phone, the tip was pointed at me.

  
"Where did you come from..." I mumbled as I looked around, how I missed it before I didn't know, but I did. I picked it up, wondering what it went to or who it belonged too.

  
"Keep it." I felt my lips form the words but my brain never told them to say it.

  
"Cas." I heard slip out of my mouth, without letting go of the key I covered my mouth.

  
After eating my popcorn and playing with the key I rummaged in my room and found a chain, slid the key on, and went on with my day. Sometimes I forgot it was there, and other times it actually saved me. Those were the times I felt like memories were being poured into my head, giving me enough time to act and get myself out of what I guessed where dangerous situation, then after they were gone. Only when I was alone and focused enough I could remember.

  
I thought in fragments

  
Things with the key got strange when I turned 18, it would start growing warm any time certain people got near me, one of them actually tried to shoot me. I didn't get why some others would just stare at it, it was almost as if the key grabbed them and pulled them towards me.

  
I lost the key too, to a middle aged man in a trench coat. His eyes were piercingly blue and, even though he later ripped it off my neck, the key seemed to want to go with him. Yet, at the last minute, it felt like it was trying to dig its way into my chest.

  
"Give me the key, Amber." The man said,

  
"Have we met?" I asked as I slowly got the knife out of my back pocket, it was a good habit I picked up.

  
"I don't think we have, no more questions, key, now." He held his hand out.

  
"Why should I." I put my hand around the key,

  
That's how I sprained my wrist.

  
I felt lost after that man took they key. The other strange thing was that he vanished in midair, but for some reason that didn't faze me. My head couldn't wrap its self around the fact I didn't have the key anymore. I had constant panic attacks, every time something moved I always thought it was someone about to kill me.

  
Should I have been afraid?

  
Those attacks didn't last long when he simply showed up, handed the key back to me, and whispered. "Find Jack."

  
I didn't know what in the world he meant, plus who the hell was Jack? My body, however, knew exactly what he meant. I felt like I had lost control of myself as 'borrowed' my mom's car and started driving. Some roads would point themselves out to me, like the whole world was Google Maps. I only had one police officer stop me which was lucky for me seeming as my mom had put a stolen car report out on the car, I should have gotten stopped sooner.

  
I almost hoped he took it back, I did not look good in a minivan.

  
After I got away I quickly figured out how to forge license plates. But in order to do that I needed to know what state I was in. To my surprise I found I had driven from Nashua, New Hampshire to Lebanon, Kansas. That came as a shock to me but I quickly got over it when I burned my hand on the machine I was using.

  
I pulled up to an entrance carved into a hill, I think I finally snapped back into it once I arrived. I spent 3 hours in the car panicking and looking for a phone. I calmed down when suspicion and destiny got the best of me. I, very hesitantly, got out of the door and examined the entrance. The closer I got to it the hotter the key around my neck became. I ignored it until it started to hurt, I looked down.

It was burning on my chest.

Literally

my skin was bubbling.

  
I ripped the key off my neck and threw it to the ground, covering it in sand. I found myself sitting, holding my chest. I cant say I wasn't bawling my eyes out because I was. That didnt last long, seeming as I was preoccupied with the key now glowing. The stupid thing was changing its shape, I couldnt handle it. I was prone to panic attacks but I had a major one right in front of what some would call a miracle. "Ok, come on, this isn't happening." I started counting to 10 untill the key settled. Before me was no longer a regular key, it looked more like something from the 1900's. I gently picked the key up by the chain, took a breath and got back in the minivan, where I feel asleep for a while. Sleep was the thing that usually calmed me down, I couldn't help it. I probably would have slept for hours if the burning key, yes again with the burning key, didn't wake me up.

  
"FUCK WHAT THE HELL." I screamed as I looked at the key imprint that was now bubbling on my hand. Outlining it were the words "open the door." I looked at the door in the hill, then down at the key that was now on the car floor.

  
"I better be fucking dreaming this isn't cool." I crept out of my car and over to the door, trying to stay low; I hesitantly put the key in the lock.  
It fit.

  
I turned it and found that this 'bunker' was a lot bigger than it seemed. Directly inside was a balcony, which I was standing on, in a dark room, overlooking a glowing table with a world map under glass making the top. As I kept walking the dark was swallowed with light.

"Motion control, nice." I smirked then looked down at the key, "Until I figure out what you are, were totally crashing here."

  
I found myself giggling as I put my things in the emptiest room I could find, I felt like I shouldn't disturb some of the rooms, they felt too lived in. I tried to forget about the probably infected burns on my skin,

  
Lets be real, it was like the freaking Bat Cave.

  
The room I picked had a really big bed with a bathroom attached to it, the walls were grey with empty hooks, obviously made for swords or some type of weapons. I had brought everything I owned with me, so It didn't take long to settle in. I gave myself a tour, watched a lot of lord of the rings, then passed out on the sofa. I felt drained, especially after the key changed, it was weird but I ignored it.

  
When I woke up I found a gun pointed at my head. The man behind it had black hair and looked like he was straight out of WWII. I could barely open my eyes, seeming as so many weirder things had happened before that, I didn't even flinch.

and I obviously didn't close the door.

  
"Captain Jack Harkness." He said,

  
"Pleasure." I replied, "excuse my appearance I just woke up."

  
"Cut to the chase." He snarled, "Wheres the Doctor." holding the key, which had returned to the way I found it, he glared at me, but his face softened when I answered.

"Doctor who?"


	3. Then There Were none

"So they're all just gone. Great, no that's just fantastic, because that exactly what I wanted, protocol 'Destroy all TARDIS keys!!'" The Doctor punched the TARDIS console and sat down. He was on his way to, well he didn't remember, as a light caught his view. He glanced down to find his key was glowing.

"Well thats not supposed to happen." He took the key from around his neck. It felt like it was melting in his fingers. He quickly gathered the keys that were scattered around the TARDIS. They were all doing the same thing his was, morphing and melting. As he laid them all out on a table, something felt, well, alive. he knew, of course, the TARDIS was a living thing but the keys weren't supposed to be. Before he could finish his second thought they keys were a puddle of metal, then they were gone.  
The Doctor turned to the console

"You're lucky I don't have any companions right now or you would be in a lot of trouble, well, you are, some of the heat burned my bow tie, I was quite fond of that one." He put the TARDIS in an emergency lock down just to be safe. Would TARDIS really destroy the keys? If so, there was something wrong. 

Well obviously the keys weren't going to re make themselves so The Doctor put in for a fresh batch of TARDIS keys and a new lock. This had only happened a few times due to security reasons, but this time, well, whos to say the TARDIS didnt just want a new set. After setting up the program, he went to the Library, this one however was lacking a swimming pool. Disappointed and lacking a reason to change into his swim shorts, He decided to look at a shelf TARDIS manuals. Half of the manuals were currently burning in a supernova due to his disagreement with instructions in the books, the other half patiently waiting to be thrown out along side the rest. 

"Ok, TARDIS keys, TARDIS keys." he mumbled, looking around for the right match, even on other shelves. There was no manual on spontaneous TARDIS key combustion and how to fix it. Well, it could have been a common thing no one on Gallifrey talked about, but then again, after all of these years and just now it happened to him?  
After what he thought was a few minutes, a bell rang indicating that the locks were changed and a new set of keys created. The Doctor was reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, which was an interesting book, but he had read it and almost every book from Earth in here 100 times already, so it was not hard to pull himself away. As he walked through the shelves to try and get out of the library, he noticed his bottles of information (literally) from Gallifrey. His stomach twisted, those and obviously the TARDIS were all that was left of the planet.

Other than the book.

Focus.

"There we go, see that wasn't too long was it?" 504 hours appeared next to time on the screen.  
"Record timing sexy!" He smiled and straightened his bowtie. "Ok, now off with this lockdown." He reached under the console, which involved some crawling, and flipped the switch back to its original position.  
"So where did we land 504 hours ago." The Doctor smiled. Even without companions he still got butterflies every time he opened the door. "Come on, ancient Tolesco Calipatorious, New York, well at any time its always interesting. Maybe the 5th moon of Bancope! Give me a whopper sexy something interesting!" He thought of the way Clara seemed to float out of the TARDIS, ready to consume whatever culture they were exposed too. He seemed to be feeling like that right now. He thought of Clara more often than most of his companions, it made him feel guilty but-

Why did she leave again?

She didn't.

Yes she did.

1,000 years, he was due for some memory slip ups? Right?  
He ignored his thoughts, if he wanted to remember he would have. Yet again it was itching the back of his mind. But if anything bad had happened to her he would have remembered. Shes probably just at work or eating chips or doing whatever humans do when they're not flying through time and space. He slowly opened the door, trying and successfully to put himself in Claras shoes, she always made things more exciting, and he definitely was excited. Before he could start observing where he was, somewhere on Earth, his eyes wandered down to his feet where Captain Jack Harkness was lying, right in front of the TARDIS. 

He was covered in blood

The Doctor, shocked to see Jack here never mind bleeding in front of him, knelled down next to the immortal. He would have been much more emotional if Jack didn't have a tendency of getting himself killed. The thing that did worry the Doctor however, was the manner of his death. He had died of shock. His chest used as paper to write a message obviously directed to the Doctor. But this wasn't just a message, it was a phrase that had previously toppled empires, made God kneel, crushed civilizations. It could make grown men cry and whole races fall to their knees-  
It was his question. 

"Doctor Who?" 

A figure stood up from behind a bush and came towards him with a knife.


	4. Learning is a Terrible thing if its about your Sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything under a date is a thought being said out loud by Dean, the date is the date they were thought, not the current date Hannah and Castiel are in.

Hannah

Castiel landed in the sandbox, un-conscious. Hannah, about to pick him up, found herself faced with two still brainwashed angels whose purpose used to be to guard the gates, but was now to keep Castiel and Hannah in heaven unless guarded by Missy. The two guards waited, looking innocent enough, waiting for their master. When she didn't show, they raised their blades. Hannah sighed, only the angels In the office were free due to Hannah stabbing Missy, and she had only enough power to restore Castiels memory single handily, which she had to do. He would have killed her if she even tried to touch Missy without his memories. He used to be her personal brainwashed body guard.

How many people, how many of their brothers and sisters, had he killed for her?

"I am sorry my sisters, but there is no time to save you." Hannah bowed her head, and then jumped as they broke into an attack formation. She killed them easily, they were still brainwashed but strong willed, they knew they had to die. Somewhere deep in her two sisters, she knew they wanted Hannah to kill them, to free them. They wanted Hannah to live, she could feel it.

Castiel

Castiel woke up in a car, of all places. But this car was different, it was familiar. It was the Impala, and Dean was behind the wheel. He felt a sigh of relief slip from his lips, but it was quickly drawn back when he saw the wings extending out of Deans back.

That wasn't Dean.

"I needed to." Hannah mumbled, words coming from Deans lips.

"Don't." Castiel stared at her, "Why him." He turned to find Hannahs previous vessel lying in the back seat.

"Dean was disabled, he let me in, it was the only way I could get him out of, well, I don't really know how to describe where he was. You need to know everything and Dean can't remember, but I can dig into his memories and bring them to the surface, seeming as he was with you up until-" she stopped as if the words couldn't come out, she mumbled 'ok, I won't I'm sorry' and continued. 

"I dont-" Castiel paused for a moment, he had just woken up from being a brain dead slave for hell knows how long, he needed to know what was going on. He sat up, "Tell me the whole story." He said, giving Hannah his full attention. 

"Reading his memories is like reading fragments, yet at some points its full paragraphs, so this may get confusing." She, closed Deans eyes, obviously trying hard to get the memories out, they were broken.

2/14/13 

Sam is gone; I don't know where he is. He probably did something stupid to try and save me again. Charlie is out looking for him, I don't know why Cas isn't helping her. He was going to but they talked right before she left and he stayed. He keeps looking at me, his eyes are so blue.  
No.  
Castiel says that Charlie thinks its best I'm supervised, yet I think I'm fine alone.  
No im not.  
I want Cas,  
No I don't.  
Doctor.  
Do I need one?  
Not the right question.  
Why did I say Doctor.  
Sam, where is Sam. Please don't go Sam.   
Its Valentine's day, Cas could make a good Valentine  
No.  
Im going to sleep.  
2/21/13  
Cas and I have spent a lot of time together in the past week.  
Mainly talking about how Charlie has gone MIA  
We got in the Impala on Monday  
They're both gone, Sam and Charlie  
Before I would want that, but just for a night  
For Cas  
No.   
Sam went after Crowley  
Why is he working for Rowena?  
Cain fought the mark for his love, Cas  
No, her name was Charlotte  
I will for Sam, my brother  
But Cas.  
Cas went out for a walk the other night  
Hes been acting weird  
What is that over there pull over.  
Cas don't ask why im pulling over please. 

"Oh lord." Hannah mumbled, "Castiel you didn't." 

Castiel tried to focus, why was Dean thinking about him more than he thought about Sam, wasn't he shocked Sam just got up and left? Someone named Rowena came to mind, was she helping them with the mark? He instinctively looked for the Mark on Dean.

Was it to dark to see, or was it not there?

"Castiel." Hannah repeated, Castiel tried to sit up, he felt a pit open in his stomach, why did Hannah stop the car again?

"Keep going." He ordered, "The story I mean."

"Castiel I don't thin-" She looked worried, He motioned her to continue, he could tell Dean was holding her back, but she continued anyways.

2/21/15  
Who the hell   
Jack harkness is kind of a stupid name.  
He better not be checking Cas out  
Not the problem  
It is a problem  
Cas what are you doing  
Whats that blue box  
Why is he guarding it  
Cas what are you doing let him go!  
CAS  
WHO THE HELL IS THIS SCOTTISH BITCH.   
LET GO OF ME  
He didn't even flinch  
CASTIEL SNAP OUT OF IT.  
Cas HELP ME  
Why cant I see.  
Where am I  
Why is Jack Screaming   
Who is Missy  
More Angels  
CASTIEL GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP.  
DONT MAKE ME HURT ANYONE AGAIN  
CAS  
Hannah stopped talking in order to calm Dean down, sweat was pouring down his face. All Castiel could do was stare at Dean, ignoring the extreme presence of Hannah. Why didn't he help him, and what did he do to Jack, whoever that was. He could feel his stomach now swallow him. What the hell happened? Now that he was really looking at Dean, he could see the scars, even after Hannahs healing.

What did he look like before?

"Missy had you and the rest of heaven brainwashed. I had to go along with it, she was threatening me with mass genocide. It took me years to figure it ou-" Castiel looked as if something just stabbed him.

"How long did she have Dean."

"Castiel." 

"How long." He grabbed her arm, then immediately let go, not wanting to harm Dean any more than he already had.

"Two years." 

Castiel opened the car door and got out, Hannah followed a few minutes later, no longer wearing Dean. They sat in silence for a while, Castiel was the first to break the silence. 

"He sat in, where ever he was. for two years, tortured and forced to do hell knows what, While I went around cutting and killing people for a false God. Two years and you did nothing." Castiel turned to her, 

"I tried Castiel do not think I did not, others were stro-" Hannah quickly changed her wording "Others were immune to whatever she did to us, but that number was small and wiped out quickly. I was only spared because of my position. What she did was on a biblical scale in terms of power Castiel." She sighed, "Yes, you killed alot of people for her, and yes Dean went through alot, but it is not over, it has barely even started." Castiel looked away, he could not deal with another war. Hannah continued, "She used a key to open the gates to heaven. This key can open any lock in the universe, who knows what she could have gotten into, thank god its gone." 

"Well she wont be a problem." Castiel smirked for the first time, "The bitch is dead." 

Hannah got into the car, Dean was already gently laid in the back, Castiel got in the passengers seat. 

"That event I dug out of Deans memory was important, she wants that blue box, but for some reason she couldn't get into it. I dont know why but whatever is in there could bring the end to us all, thats why were going to protect it. I stabbed her yes, but shes not dead." Hannah started the engine as Cas looked at Dean, he looked back at Hannah once she said Missy wasn't dead. 

"How is she not dead, what the hell is she? I saw her fall to the ground, although that light-" Castiel turned to face the road.

"Shes a time lord, Castiel." Hannah muttered, "The most dangerous race of all."


End file.
